


a new friend

by Firestorm0108



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: a saiyan falls from the sky and John distrusts him but when they need his help what will he do?





	1. first impressions

It was a quiet night in national city. Kara was sitting on her sofa in her pjs with her blanket over her legs as she ate ice cream and watched a musical, Cats to be specific. She been like this since she had to sent Mon-El off world in order to save his life. As she was watching it her phone went off and she looked at the caller ID and it read in big letters ‘JOHN’ as she sighed and put down her ice cream and paused her show and answered the phone “hey John” she said before he cut her off “sorry supergirl but this is important a meteor is heading straight for the park and we need you to stop it, now” he said as she hung up and shot into her room faster than the eye could see as she walked out again in her uniform as she shot out her window she looked up and saw a ball of fire heading toward the city and made an educated guess it was the meteor as she launched herself at it before it sent a shockwave out throwing her off course and slamming her into a building as it crashed into the park leaving supergirl confused as to why it hadn't leveled the city as she went to go investigate. 

As she landed at the park there was a massive crater with smoke erupting from the center as she slid down the side and used her increased lung pressure to evacuate all the smoke with one big blow. She looked at the meteor and realised it was nothing of the sort, it was a man, he was wearing battle armor which she didn't recognize which looked like it had been ripped to shreds. He had jet black hair and a handsome face and muscles that looked like they were chiseled from stone as he groaned and opened his eyes, his iris’ were dark brown almost black, he looked at her squinting before smiling and laughing to himself a strained laugh like he was winded as he groaned “krypton”in a accent that mirrored hers when she first arrived at earth and fell unconscious. Kara was in shock as she looked at this man who had fallen through the sky and crashed on the park as John arrived next to her “who is this?” he asked as she shook her head still stunned “i have no idea” she said as she walked closer to him and lifted him up “i'll take him to the DEO for medical attention” she said as John nodded “i’ll meet you there i’ll just wait here till the forensics team arrives, we want to make sure anything he had doesn't fall into the wrong hands” as she nodded and flew off aiming for the DEO.

As she reached the DEO she slowed down before landing not wanting to hurt this man anymore than he had already been hurt. As she walked up the the medical center as her sister Alex was on her computer as Kara set him on a bed as Alex shot up and started to examine him “was this guy hit by a car” she asked as she examined his vitals as Kara shook her head “he was the meteor” Kara replied as Alex looked up at her “really?” she asked as Kara nodded “no pod or anything just him” she said as she took a seat, she wanted to know why he smiled thinking he was on krypton. Alex hooked him up to some medical devices to see his vital more accurately then went to put in a IV drip as the needle snapped against his skin causing Kara to sit up. “Is he?” she asked as Alex shook her head “i really don't know yet” she replied looking back at his vitals “but whoever he is he’s a strong one” she said pointing to the screen “he’s suffering from exhaustion more than anything else the damage he took, considering what he went through was pretty minimal” she said as she motioned for Kara’s help “do you mind getting what's left of the armor of his chest” she asked as Kara nodded as she got up and tried to find a way of getting it off before using her laser vision to slice down the side and fold it off him as she managed to get the armor out from under his back as well now holding it in her arms as she looked at it “huh” she said throwing it into the air and catching it again “this is really light” she said to Alex who looked at her “isn't everything light to you” she asked as Kara smiled “no i mean like really light” she said as she passed it to Alex who realised what her sister meant, it couldn't of weighed more than a couple kilos at most as she put it down on the table. As Alex examined her new patient John walked in “how is he?” he asked before adding “more importantly, who and what is he?” he said as he walked standing next to Alex and opposite Kara as Alex shook her head “he's nothing i've, or the database for that matter, has ever seen” she said as John put his hand out before looking at her “is it ok if i?” he asked motioning to the unconscious body before them as she nodded “yeah most of his wounds were minor” she said as John looked over the body before his eyebrows knitted “Kara” he said “help me get a look at his back” he said as Kara rolled the man onto his side. John looked at the bottom most part of the man's back where a scar was present as he became very tense “i know what this man is” he said as Kara gently rolled the man back on his back as John looked at Alex “have the strongest cell we have prepared and as soon as it is put this man in it” he said as Alex looked at him confused “but sir i'm not sure…” she said as John cut him off “this isn't a debate” he said as Alex nodded and went to prep the cell “who is he?” Kara asked as John shook his head “i don't know who but i know what” he said “and that means he can't be good” he said as he leaned against the table refusing to take his eyes of this new mystery alien.


	2. first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans speak english fight me.

Marcus woke up in a white room with one side which was completely transparent as he sat up, his head was thumping as he tried to remember anything more than just his name. Nothing worked. He tried to think about where he came from or why he was here but all he could remember was an explosion, a planet sized explosion, but when he tried to think anymore his brain felt like it was being shocked. He stood up and stretched as all of his joints cracked and popped as if he had not moved in months. He paced the small room there was a bed but that took up most all the room except a small area next to the bed which he was currently pacing in right now as he tried to remember anything about himself.

“So what is he?” Kara asked as they looked at the security video of the man pacing back and forth his cell. As John leans on one of the computer desks “he’s a saiyan” John said as Winn looked between John and Kara who suddenly had a very worried expression on her face, “so i'm guessing it's bad” Winn said as Kara looked at him and John spoke “they are known as the greatest warrior race in the universe” John said as he looked at the screen “they are known for turning up at planets and wiping out all life” he said as Winn looked at John “so definitely not good” he said as John nodded “not good” he repeated lost in thought. “What is it John?” Kara asked as as he looked at her “i've heard a lot about Saiyans” John said “but i've never known one to pace back and forward like he nervous” he said as Kara found herself saying “i’ll go talk to him” as she walked towards the holding cell with John behind her telling her to be careful as she closed the door behind herself.

Marcus was distracted from his thought as a familiar face walked in on the other side of the transparent wall. She was so beautiful Marcus almost lost the ability to speak all he managed was “woah” as she looked at him “who are you?” she asked him as he snapped back to focus “huh? Oh my name’s Marcus” he replied as she looked at him “ok Marcus” she said as she studied him “what are you?” she asked and Marcus looked at her confused “i hoped you’d known that bit” he said “i kinda know my name and that's about it” he said as she looked at him as if trying to read him “i'm supposed to believe that?” she said as he shrugged and sat down “you tell me” he said sitting himself on his bed and looking at her “why are you here?” she asked as Marcus shook his head again “ask as many questions as you want unless it's my name you're going to have a variation of the same phrase” he said as she looked at him “I...don't...know” he said as Kara studied him before he spoke again “so i guess i've committed a crime?” he said as she looked at him shocked by the question “cause i remember crashing then waking up here so i don't see how i could of” he shrugged as she shook her head “you've committed no crime on this planet” she said as he looked at her confused “but this is a prison cell is it not?” he asked as she nodded “so i'm under arrest for not committing a crime” he said as he looked at her even more confused “does crime mean the same thing here?” he asked as she nodded “it does” she said as he stands again “so what have i done wrong?” he asked as she looked at him “it's not what you've done it's what you are” she said “you're a Saiyan” she said as he winced at the name “huh” he said confused “that does sound vaguely familiar” he nodded “so i'm under arrest because of what i am?” he asked as she nodded “so you're racist?” he asked as she looked at him shocked “what!!!no!!!” she said as he shrugged “you locked me in here not because of what i did but because of what i am” he said “well yes” she said as she shifted uncomfortably “but you're not racist?” he said as she shook her head “no” as he shrugged “well you have fun with that” he said as he turned and sat back down “so chances of me getting out of here?” he asked as she shook her head “we can't risk it” she said as he shrugged “well then” he said as he laid on his bed “i guess you’ll know where to find me” he said as she realised the conversation was over as she turned to walk out “hope you sleep well at nights” he yelled behind her, not angrily more sarcastically, as she opened the door and walked out. 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked Kara asked as she walked back up to the main area as she nodded “yeah” she said forcing a smile “he definitely wasn't what i was expecting” she said as John nodded “i believe he was telling the truth about his memory” he said thinking “a Saiyan never talks so logically when cornered, and he didn't so much as raise his voice, a normal Saiyan would've punched his way out of the cell by now but he's calm” John said as Kara was looking at the ground. John walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up “he wasn't right” he said “you're a good person” he continued as Kara smiled “i known” she said nodding as she walked backwards “i'm gonna call it a night” she said heading for the balcony “if you need me call me” she said as she flew out of the widow leaving John and Alex looking at each other with concerned looks on their faces. 

Marcus hated being in this room, he had so much energy inside of him being confined was like torture as he got up and started to do one handed handstand push ups with his right thumb. He got to one million and switched thumbs now using his left doing another million as he got up and realised that he really like exercise. The feeling that was running thru him made him feel alive and untouchable he sat on the edge of his bed again and realised he wasn't even that winded as he realised he was in amazing shape as he tried to jump launching himself into the ceiling before falling to the ground grabbing his head “owwwww” he complained as he rubbed his head and got up before looking up and realising he cracked the ceiling “my bad” he mumbled as he sat on his bed again rubbing his head. He realised just how in shape he was, realising that the push ups should of been the giveaway. He looked at himself as he walked up to the door to his cell, which was transparent. He put his hand on the glass and punched it as it shook but nothing else happened and he sighed looking towards the camera “it was worth a shot” he yelled as he laid back on the bed “oh and i broke your ceiling” he said pointing up “might want to put someone on that” he said as he made a thumbs up and relaxed on his bed again...thinking.


	3. bad choice

Kara found herself outside the holding room door again but something stopped her from going in, she wasn't even sure why he was there, the guy was a natural born killer and even if he didn't have his memories he had probably killed billions of innocent living beings. Yet here she was, he seemed like a nice guy and she couldn't deal with what he had said, she was about to turn around and walk away as she heard “the doors not gonna open itself” his voice yelled as she tensed realising she had been caught as she took a breath and opened the door. “Hey” he said as she walked in giving her a slight wave as he lent on the side of his cell. She smiled and walked towards the cell “hey” she said as he looked at her “look” he said standing up straight and rubbing the back of his neck “about yesterday” he said as she looked at him “i'm sorry for what i said” he said looking down as he shifted his focus now looking her dead in the eye “it's not your fault i'm here” he said gesturing around him “you're just playing safe” he said as he sat on the floor in front of his bed “i'm sorry as well” she found herself saying as she sat down in front of him “the last person in that cell” she said motioning to where he now lived “he was there only because i thought his race meant he was evil” Kara said “but really his name was Mon-El and he was one of the best people i've ever known” she said as there was a draw out silence “well i broke your ceiling” Marcus replied pointing up at a crack in the ceiling “so let's just call it even” he shrugged as she looked up to the ceiling “how?” she asked with a short laugh as he chuckled “well turns out i'm very strong” Marcus started “ and i did a couple million push ups” he said “and i wondered how high i could jump” he explained “so i tried to do a practice weak jump just to make sure i got it as i flew up and slammed into the ceiling, breaking it, with my head” he said as she laughed and he just looked at her “hey it hurt” he said as she kept laughing as he started to laugh as well “so you tried to jump” she laughed “in a 12 foot tall cell” she said between deep breaths “ and broke the ceiling with your head” he just smiled at her “i'm glad my pain entertains you” he said as she calmed down “i'm...i'm sorry” she said as he shook his head “don't worry about it, you seemed like you needed a laugh judging by the fact you stood out that door for half an hour” he said motioning to the door behind her “how did you known i was there” she asked as he tapped his ears “i could hear your heart” he said as she looked at him “through all that?” she asked as he nodded “it's hard to explain” he said as he leaned against his bed “it's like i have most everything i learnt, but where and how i learned them is gone” he said as she nodded “what does that have to do with anything?” she asked as he shrugged “i have the ability to take powers from one part of my body and direct it to another” he explained “so i took it from my muscles, which i'm not really using to their full potential and redirected it to my senses” he said “before you walked in here i already knew it was you” he said as she looked at him “that's cool” she said as he nodded “since i'm not going anywhere i could always teach you” he suggested as she looked at him “you could?” she asked as he shrugged “well i known how i do it and i'm sure i could teach you to do it at least a little” he said as she thought for a second and looked at him “why? She asked as he looked at her and thought “well because i get bored easily and you're a good person” he said as she nodded “sounds like a plan” she said as John burst into the room yelling at Marcus “DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER” he yelled as Marcus looked at John “she was talking to me too” he said as John hit the door “don't make me hurt you” he said as Marcus shot up as his eyes seemed to glow a faint blue colour “DON'T YOU Dare threaten me” Marcus said as his eyes went back to normal and he calmed down half way through. “Woah John it's ok” Kara said as John looked at her “how is it ok?” he asked “his race is the largest group of killers the universe has ever known” he said as Kara just looked at him “like what i thought about Mon-El” she said as he waved his hand “that's different” he said as Kara added “or like Megan” which made John face her now “that's different, she is different” he said trying to keep his calm “and for all we known so is Marcus” Kara reasoned as John just looked at him “you don't so much as talk in her direction again or i swear i will end you” John said as he turned to walk out “you really think you can take me?” Marcus asked as John turned around “i'm much stronger than i look” John said as his eyes glows red “i'm may not fully know how strong i am but i'm willing to bet i'm stronger than any martian” he said as the light in John's eyes died and he look stunned “i sense energy John” Marcus said calmly “i know what humans feel like” he said “and kryptonians” he said nodding to Kara “but you're nether and with the psychic energy you're giving off as well as the shapeshifting and supposed strength you're definitely martian” Marcus said as it was the most obvious thing in the world as John just said “i will end you if you try even look at anyone” he almost whispered as he walked out as Kara was stunned as Marcus just laid on his bed “you should probably go” Marcus said calmly as she shook herself out of it and nodded following John out of the room as Marcus sat there as he felt pure anger in his core which worried him.  
====  
As Kara followed behind John he asked “why did you even go in there?” as she grabbed his arm and stopped him forcing him to look at her “because despite your hate for the guy we have no proof he’s ever done anything wrong” Kara said as John looked at her like she was crazy “it's happened before” she said “like Megan and Mon-El” she continued as he just looked at her “this is different” he said “everything about him, his entire DNA has evolved to make him as efficient a warrior as possible” John said almost a yell as Kara went to reply as an alarm went of as John composed himself and nodded at her “go” he said as she nodded and launched out of the window. As Alex told her over the comms that there are aliens causing chaos near the crater her new friend landed. As Kara reached the the crater she saw four different aliens that seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it as she landed getting all their attention they all walked towards her smiling. “You guys are going to need to calm down” Kara said as they surrounded her in equidistant intervals as she look between them, they looked more or less like normal humans, except they had tails, like actually monkey ish tails. “Where’s the Saiyan” one of them asked in an accent that made her realise the familiarity. The key features, besides the tail, reminded her of Marcus. “You're all Saiyans?” she said as she looked around her as the one who spoke nodded “yes and we want the other one you have” he said as she faced him “how do you know i have him?” Kara asked as he smirked “we knew whoever turned up had to be the ones who had him” he shrugged as he took a relaxed fighting stance “now, give us the Saiyan or we’ll kill you” he stated like it was the simplest thing in the world “i don't have him” Kara said, she knew it was past the lying phase but she knew she couldn't let them take Marcus he seemed nice but if he was as dangerous as these guys looked then she couldn't let them get together. The man smiled as the two Saiyans behind her launched at her as she shot up in the air as they flipped and shot themselves up as a green blur shot past and took one out leaving Kara to handle one by herself. He was strong but she realised she was stronger as she hit him back into the ground, as he got up he barely had a mark on him as he brushed away the dirt. She landed with all of them in front of her as the raised their hand as plasma erupted from their hands hitting her in the chest and smashing her in the wall behind her as she saw John struggling with his opponent. It felt like she was on fire, she couldn't do anything her body wasn't responding. As she felt her body screaming at her.

Alex was watching over the monitor as she realised they were losing it as she realised she was about to make a really bad choice as she walked into the holding room. “Sorry” Marcus said “i'm not allowed visitors” he said as she just walked up to him “i want to make a deal” she said as he sat up “John said you Saiyans have honor and pride right?” she said as she shrugged “i have honor” he said “not sure about pride” he said tapping to his temple “it's a hit and miss of what i know” he said as she looked at him “here's the deal” she said “i'll let you out of there” she said pointing to his cell “and you save Supergirls life” she said as he looked at her “Kara’s in trouble” he asked as she nodded and he shot out of the his bed “deal” he said as she opened the door and Marcus shot out of the room.

Marcus wasn't really sure what he could do, he knew something's clear as day but some were more like feelings and he wasn't going to have time to test them all out. He launched himself out of the building he was being kept in as he went to jump he realised he wasn't going down again “i can fly?” he laughed to himself as he remembered what he was doing as he tried to get hold of the controls for this as he shot through the sky sensing Kara’s energy as he sensed three high power levels opposite her and guessed they were the enemy as he shot towards Kara seeing the energy beam being shot at her as he hoped he was heat resistant as he jumped between her and the beam taking the full force as he faced her and winked “fancy seeing you here” he said as she looked at him “how?” she asked as she collapsed to the ground he just smiled “Alex” he said before wincing against the beam “rest now” he said “i'll deal with this” he said winking. He turned to face the beam as it slammed against his chest as he realised these people were like him, it wasn't the way they looked, it was they way they made eye contact as the beam stopped and they looked at him “dageron” the middle one said as Marcus looked at him “my names Marcus” he replied as the man shook his head “that's what you were manipulated to believe” the man replied as Marcus just looked at the fourth on who was in a losing fight against John then back to the three he was facing “what are you talking about” Marcus asked as they smiled “the last planet we were on, they were powerful telepaths” the one on the right explained “they removed all the ‘bad’ from you as you were hit with a powerful blast that knocked you here” he said as he used quotation marks around ‘bad’ as Marcus looked at them all “so i was like you?” he asked as they nodded “you were the best of us” the left said “the strongest” as Marcus shook his head “then i'm gonna have to pass on whatever offer you were going to give” he said as they looked at him then at Supergirl as they laughed “you stupid fool” the middle spoke again “you've been on this planet 2 days” he said “you can't already have feeling for this woman” he said motioning to Supergirl as Marcus looked behind himself as a half conscious Kara as he smiled “must be a good Saiyan thing” he shrugged as the one on the left launched at him as he dodged the attack and planted one in the Saiyans stomach as he slammed him into the ground as his hair erupted gold as the Saiyan under his fist exploded himself leaving Marcus kneeling in a small crater unharmed and consumed in a gold aura as he stood up and looked at them “you've made a mistake” Marcus said as he looked the two remaining Saiyans as his aura seemed to consense focusing on his right hand as he launched it out as a plasma blast shot from his hand and obliterated the remaining two. John walked up and looked at him Marcus as he had pure blue fire in his eyes as he looked at him before Marcus turned and put his hand on Karas chest as his aura flowed into her and she seemed to be healed. John just looked at Marcus “how?” he asked as Marcus looked at him and shrugged “you might still want to take her to the infirmary” he said as he walked away “i can't let you just leave” John said as Marcus’ aura whipped around harsher than before “trust me John your not letting me do anything” he said as he launched into the sky


End file.
